Light a Match
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Superboy goes missing after he discovers a strange boy who looks like him. A helpful Robin takes this new boy under his wing, and falls in love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request I said I'd do a while back, But I Can't Remember Who Requested It! D:**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

He opened his eyes, instantly blinded by the one spec of light in the darkness.

"What?" he tried to say into the abyss, but the word wouldn't come, managing only a moan.

The room started to come into focus, he was in a box, surrounded by shards of ice. Standing in front of him was a boy in his late teens.

The boy looked like him. Exactly like him. But the hair was darker.

"Who are you?" he tried to ask, but again only a moan came from him, louder this time, it sounded unintentionally hostile.

The boy took a step forward, he looked angry, the boy grabbed his arm, and a shock of pain ran through him.

Why had that boy hurt him?!

He pushed the arm away, and the boy stepped back, seeming shocked.

He tried to step forward, falling from his pedestal, knocking into the boy.

The boy flew backwards, getting immediately to his feet, "What the hell?!" the clone yelled.

That was his voice, that boy looked like him, and had his voice.

What the hell was happening?

Who was that boy?

He tried to take another step forward, but his foot never met the floor, and he found himself hovering.

What the hell was happening!?

The boy ran back towards him.

The boy looked angry, jumping and grabbing at his leg, sending more pain through him. Making him call out.

He kicked out, the boy hurtled across the room, thwacking into the wall, letting out a scream.

He gasped, he hadn't meant to hurt him, he tried to move forward but ending up moving upwards.

Focus. He needed to focus. He stared down at the boy, and suddenly felt his eyes burn. He let out a loud scream, looking down to see that a fire had erupted from the spot he'd been looking at.

Oh god, what had he done? He needed to get away.

He tried to move forward again, moving further upwards, hitting the ceiling and smashing through it, more pain causing him to scream.

Cold air hit him, more pain, more screams.

He found himself drifting, tears leaking from his face.

He had no idea what had happened to him, he tried to remember how he ended up here, but he couldn't… come to think of it he couldn't remember anything.

Not even his name.

.

"What? What do you mean he escaped?!" Luthor shouted down the phone.

"I mean he escaped sir, the clone set him free, he then attacked the clone, and flew from the building."

Lex's eyes widened, "Flew?! He flew?!"

"Yes, it seems the treatment had a more serious effect than we thought."

"Oh god…" the words came, almost broken, involuntarily from his throat.

He frowned, "You find him. You find him now!"

"We've already sent out a search party, sir… I'm sure we'll find him."

"If you don't then you'll lose more than your job," Lex said with a growl as he slammed down the phone.

He slid to the floor, Mercy rushing to his side as he placed his head in his hands.

.

He had a feeling that he should head east, he didn't know why.

He was starting to get the hang of this 'flying' thing, but he still had no idea what the business with his eyes was, he'd realised that if he focused on something, then it would start to burn.

This was all so confusing.

His head was too fuzzy to think, he couldn't remember anything before waking up.

…Who was that boy…?

After a few hours his head's throbbing became too much, and he decided to land, maybe he'd feel better if he slept.

He had no idea where he was… who he was…

He frowned, his hands clasped to his head.

He felt like he was dying.

"Hey, Kon. Where've you been?" a voice called from behind him.

Who was Kon? His name wasn't Kon.

"Kon?" the voice was closed now. A small chuckle came from it, "What have you done to your hair?"

He lifted his head, looking over and seeing a young boy dressed in red and black.

The boy frowned, realising that that wasn't Kon, "Who are you?"

He frowned, a word had popped into his head, that must be his name. He tried to speak, but words only gargled in his throat.

"Hey…" the boy said calmly, standing a few feet from him, "My name is Robin," the boy said, holding a hand to himself, then pointing to him, "Tell me your name."

He frowned, unable to give anything other than a deep moan.

"Calm," the boy, 'Robin' said.

"Mmmmaaat-ch," he managed to growl out.

Robin frowned, "Match? Your name is Match?"

He frowned, that wasn't it… but it was close enough, he guessed.

.

"Have you found him?" Lex said down the phone, trying to sound calm.

"No, sir we have not. He could be anywhere, he has free roam of the sky, and we don't know how fast he can move, he could be anywhere."

Lex slammed his fist onto the table, "Damn it I don't care where he is, find him! Find him before something bad happens to him."

He hang the phone up again. He'd requested hourly updates on the search, but each passing call simply put him more on edge.

Mercy cleared he throat gently, "Sir, I'm sure he's fine."

Lex threw the phone to the floor, watching it smash, "You don't know that!"

"Sir. Matthew is a smart boy. I'm sure he's fine."

Lex flopped in his chair, looking up at his bodyguard, "He won't remember who he is, he might do something reckless."

.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked, sitting by Match's side, his hand on the boy's knee.

Match tried to form words in his mouth, "Iee donn't Knnow. Iee donn't reemembaar anything."

"So you woke up here or something?"

Match shook his head, making signs with his hands as he talked in the hope of making what he said more clear, "I. came. here. I woke iin a box, fillled withh ice."

Robin frowned, "A cryo-tube? Where was it? What direction?"

Match pointed in the direction he'd flown from, "A booy attaaacked mee. He looked liike me."

Robin got to his feet, "That sounds like Kon, but… he'd never attack someone like that…"

"Iee hit hiiim fiiirsst," Match said, the regret obvious in his voice.

Robin's frown deepened, "I wonder why I've not heard from him… that sounds like something he'd tell me."

Match shook his head, still unable to think clearly due to the pounding in his head. "I feel ill…" he said quietly.

Robin turned back to him, his frown softening, "That's usual after a cryogenic sleep." He placed his hand to Match's forehead, "You need some rest, and your temperature is a bit high… Can you stand? I need you to come with me."

Match forced himself to his feet, Robin smile up at him, now astonished at himself for mistaking this boy for Kon: he was at least 2 inches taller, with slightly wider hips and hair so blonde it looked white, and his eyes were different, one was blue and the other was a greenish-brown. "Ok?" Robin asked, taking Match by the hand as he nodded.

Match's hand flinched away, pain running through him.

"You're hurt…?" Robin asked.

Match nodded again, "It hurts…"

"Come with me and we'll get you checked out."

.

Lex stared at the phone, "They were supposed to call 5 minutes ago."

Mercy nodded from her place by the door, Lex hadn't done anything today, he simply sat there, waiting for the phone to ring again. He'd missed 3 meetings.

He jumped when the phone rang suddenly, lunging for the device, "Did you find him?" he asked loudly.

"No, sir not yet, however we do have several people who say they saw someone of his description."

Lex huffed, "Hurry up and find him! You know about his condition, you know what could happen to him!"

"Yes sir. We're going as fast as we can, sir."

"Go faster! You will find my son and bring him back to me!"

.

Match moaned with delight as Robin laid him on the sofa in HQ; it was so soft. "It's ok Match, try to sleep ok? Batman will be back in a minute with the medical kit."

Match nodded, his eyes already drifting closed, he felt as if he'd not slept in years.

.

"I can't believe you brought him here. He could be dangerous. We don't know who he is." Batman said as he looked the large boy over.

_"He_ doesn't know who he is." Tim said in his own defence.

"He might be lying…"

Tim shook his head, "He's not."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell."

Batman sighed, Tim cold always tell… He resumed checking the boy's pulse. He seemed to be fine, but his temperature was up by a degree and a half. His immune system seemed to be struggling.

"I'm just worried; I've not heard from Kon," Tim added, slightly quieter.

Batman nodded, "I know, Robin. I've sent a team to trace him. I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, sorry for the amount of time this has taken to upload, I have 14 stories and a dissertation on the go atm...**

"Match," Tim said gently to the boy as he woke, "Hi." He'd been sleeping almost constantly since he got to the HQ, only waking to eat, or because Batman needed to do medical tests on him, they'd not had much time to talk.

Match smiled gently, his eyes scouted the room and immediately noticed the silhouette of Batman standing in the corner.

He recognised it, he was sure he did, but he wasn't sure where from.

"I need to ask you," Tim continued, "About the boy who attacked you."

Match frowned gently, then nodded; he was in a strange place, at the hand of strangers, he didn't want to anger them by denying them information.

"Okay," he said in a whisper, he still hadn't got the hang of talking properly.

"He's a friend of ours, of mine. We need to know what happened to him," Tim sounded concerned, it pulled at Match's heart slightly, and he felt the need to tell him, even though he knew very little.

"I woke, he… touched mee, it hurt mee, I t-tried to push him, I was too hard, he fell, then attacked mee-"

Tim shushed him, realising he was becoming agitated, "Hey, Match it's ok," he outstretched an arm and reached out to hold Match's, "Just tell us what happened when you left. Did he follow you? Do you know where he went?"

Match shook his head frantically, "He was in still there."

Tim closed his eyes, his head dropping sadly, "Okay. Thank you, Match, you've helped a lot."

Match frowned, he could tell by the boy's tone of voice that it was a lie, he could tell he hadn't helped, he had in fact confirmed the boys fears.

Batman took a step forward, holding his hand to his youngest Robin's shoulder, "It's ok. We'll find him."

Tim nodded, "I-I hope he's…" He lifted a hand to his face, pinching back tears.

.

Tim rushed to Blue Beetle's side as he came through the portal, "Did you find him?" he said loudly, before the man had even realised the young robin was there.

Jaime's head turned to the smaller boy, and his head shook gently, "No, nothing, no trace. Siento… the rooms were… shells."

Tim already knew this, he had heard Jaime talking to Dick over the console. "So… he's gone…"

Jaime's head dropped, and he let out an exasperated sigh, "Si, mi amigo… It's only been three days, don't lose hope."

Tim swallowed hard, and let his eyes move back over to the locked room in which Match was being held.

He was the only person who might be able to help now.

Kon had never been gone this long, not without telling Tim where he was, they had a psychic link for gods sake.

Tim was always in contact with Kon, the fact that he couldn't hear him now… meant that…

"…He's unconscious…" Jaime said, "We know that much, but that doesn't mean he's dead. O-Or maybe who ever has captured him has found a way to block our link?"

Tim nodded, "I know." But he couldn't help thinking the worst, working as a robin was teaching him to fear the worst at every turn.

He couldn't help thinking… Kon would turn up dead in a few weeks… or even worse, that they'd never find him.

.

"Match, please," Tim pled, "If you know anything, you have to tell me."

The bright haired boy sat slightly slouched on the sofa, his head low, "I-I said, already, I don't know anything elsee…"

Tim nodded, "…Do you remember anything yet? From before?" If Match could remember anything before Superboy let him out of the tube then they may be able to find out who had worked on him, then they could track them down, use them to find where Kon was.

This was becoming normal practice, whenever Tim asked, Match would lower his eyes, then say "No."

Tim nodded, he knew he had to be patient, but under the circumstances, it was hard, his boyfriend, his best friend, was missing. And the only person who could help was… incapacitated.

"I aam sorry…" Match said; this boy, these people, had been so nice to him over the past few days. Giving him their food, letting him use one of their beds… They were asking one thing from him, and he couldn't do it.

"It's ok. It's just… He means a lot to me. If anything were to happen to him," Tim shook his head, he was trying to keep calm, but it was hard, he knew how likely things were to go wrong in this profession, he had lost friends before, so many of them.

Kon… Kon was indestructible, Tim had thought that if there was anyone he could trust to not… die… it would be Kon.

But now, it was all he could think of, all he dreamt of.

"You say, he's like me… With my powers?" Match said, trying to think of something that might make the nice boy feel better.

Time nodded, his head still bowed.

"Then he'll be fine, he can escape. Easily."

Tim forced a smile, realising that the older boy must feel bad, he must feel that Kon's disappearance was his fault. He let out a false chuckle, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be weighing this on you. It won't help your recovery to stress over my problems."

"It's ok," Match said, even though a slight relief had come to him with the words, "You need someone to talk to about it."

"Yes, but there others I can talk to… others who are probably more trustworthy."

Match smiled gently, looking up at the smaller boy. They both knew that the only reason Tim was being so open with Match was that he looked so much like Kon.

Tim knew he shouldn't talk to him like he was, he knew Batman had told him to look after the older boy simply because he was the first person who Match had met, so he was less likely to act up.

And if Match acted up, then damn, the whole world would know.

They weren't sure of his full power yet, they had tried a physical test, and Match broke the machine, then collapsed.

It seemed his power could exceed that of superboy, but, his immune system seemed to be weaker than a normal humans, so it would seem that a bullet couldn't harm him, a cold might kill him.

At discovering his power, Batman had given strict instructions that he not be allowed to leave his room without an escort, and that Match, under no circumstances should leave HQ under fear of infection.

If someone got hold of this boy, there was no telling what could happen.

"You can trust me. It's probably going to bee a while until, I remember anything. Batman said… years maybe."

Tim huffed slightly, he'd rather not risk it. What if Match _was_ one of the bad guys?

He didn't want his memory to come back, and have all the things he said used against him in some awful way.

Though, maybe all this would change Match, if he had been a bad person, maybe showing him this different way of living would make him see things differently.

They could only hope.

.

That night, Tim left Match's room, and was approached by his mentor.

"Robin. I need to talk to you," he said gently, Tim was unsure of his tone.

"What?" he asked, fear strong in his voice, "Is it Kon? Have you found him?"

Batman shook his head, "I told you I needed to run a scan on Match, to help find what was wrong with him."

Tim nodded; this would be the part where they found out if Match was a bad guy or not.

"It seems that him DNA is almost totally human, with Kryptonian layers over it."

Kon, everyone knew, was half human, half kryptonian, and they had found plans scattered in various CADMUS facilities for clones with varying levels of human and kryptonian.

But this was the fist full human.

"This was the first?" Tim asked softly as it slowly dawned on him what that meant.

"Match would have grown up, as a child, like a normal human, then been put in a stasis pod, and had DNA added to him to make him more kryptonian," Batman's voice had dropped, layered with anger and pity.

"So…"

"Luther. This is his son."

Batman led his young Robin to the console room, sitting at one of the blue chairs there, pulling up a string of documents on the computer. Tim frowned "Why would he do something like that to his own son?"

"He has a rare genetic disorder, it affects his immune system." He clicked on a document, showing an old picture of the boy. That, Tim thought, must be how Kon would have looked at a younger age too.

"So he was… hidden, almost, there isn't much information on him. Lots of doctor's notes, but not much else. At least we know the basis of what we're dealing with."

"What about Kon?"

"…It is possible that Luther has him. I'll post a team to investigate."

Tim felt a small swell of relief fill his chest. There was hope now, he knew it was possible, there was a definite 'maybe' there now, not just an unknown mess…

He might be ok.

Luther was probably holding him under kryptonite or something, keeping him weak so he couldn't use his link.

He wasn't dead.

There was still a chance.

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
